Unnatural Phenomenon
by greeneyesx2
Summary: We were both fucked up. Like, really fucked up. But I suppose that is why he imprinted.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up everyday it's a daydream  
Everythin' in my life ain't what it seems  
I wake up just to go back to sleep  
I act real shallow but I'm in too deep

And all I care about is sex and violence  
A heavy bass line is my kind of silence  
Everybody says that I gotta get a grip  
But I let sanity give me the slip

Dizzie Rascal

My life was a constant hum- a never changing strum of a guitar, an endless _pang_ of a key, an monotone, hollow _boom_ of a drum. My life was a simple as you could get, I felt like I was waiting for some unnatural phenomenon to happen and I was ready to jump up and enter the unknown. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed life- I had good times and bad, but even though I was happy and laughing underneath was the constant hum. I don't know what I was waiting for it to do- stop, get louder or quieter. I don't know. But I was waiting.

I woke up to the sound of my persistent alarm and I quickly shut it off, I sat there taking in my small room- the white walls, the English flag on one of them to remind me of home ( we moved to Washington when I was 6 so I still have the accent) , the floor length mirror leaning against the wall, the chest of white draws opposite me, my desk with its silver lamp and homework strewn across and lastly my door staring at me, mocking me to open it and start my day.

I ran through the layout of my day knowing what conversations I was going to have and where- not because I was in some Groundhog Day movie- no just that my life was **very** predictable.

I caught my reflection in the mirror and stopped taking in my russet skin and shoulder length straight, thick black hair and my eyes- green/brown with my classic dull look- staring into my own. Every morning I did this but I didn't know why because it wasn't like anything changed then again, I was waiting for a change

I mentally went through the same routine I do every morning:

1\. Shower

2\. Dress

3\. Walk dogs in cloudy, cold, wet morning

4\. Ignore Katie and mum

5\. Eat breakfast

6\. Leave house at 7:50

Starting my routine, I bumped into my older sister, Katie. She had longer hair and chocolate eyes and fuller lips. All in all, she was the prettier, popular and funnier- basically everything I was not.

"kimmy watch were your walking- oh kimmy look at your hair it needs serious treatment!" she used the nickname I hated and started with her ongoing rambling of my faults and how I should fix them immediately. I ended up budging past her into the bathroom and locking the door.

"kimmy that's no way to treat your only sister! Let me in!" her wails just dampened my already low expectations for today. Why? Because somehow, she'll turn it on me and act like I did something wrong.

I sighed and carried on my morning routine, I snapped out of my trance when I left our two-story wooden la push home to feel the cool wet air hit my face. I took in my surroundings, the tall willowing pines swaying together in unison, standing like proud soldiers against the clouding grey sky which looked ready to pour its contents on the pacific northwest.

Some people might hate this view but I don't know if its that I've lived here for most life but I love it. One of the few reasons I haven't run from la push yet.

Grabbing the dogs leads tighter I registered their happy faces at the walk ahead of us. I loved our dogs, two rescue greyhounds. One a light grey and white colour and the other a gingery red, funnily enough that was his name, Red. The other was Nola. Yeah, I know weird names but I loved them.

Oh, wait hold on my favourite part of the dog walk, passing Jared Cameron's house.

Who is he? only my life-long crush. Ugh pathetic, I know but there is something about him maybe its his dark chocolate eyes or his tall lean frame or his smile- oh his smile! Just as my daydreaming was at its peak I snapped out of my reverie and registered Jared storming out of his house shaking like crazy, and I mean crazy his muscular back was facing and was blurring, almost violently vibrating.

I was stumped should I ask him for help or something but by then he was gone, shaking my head I pondered on the whole situation.

I only stopped when I realised I was on the bus and my three best friends sat down around me.

"Kim have you done the revision for the maths test yet because last night I tried sending you my notes but you didn't reply" Edie rambled, she was the smart one of the group. Always over-achieving in everything and helping us along the way. Her big sister Rihanna was best friend with Katie and like me she understood being cast in your sibling's shadow.

"ugh please stop talking about stupid school!" yeah, that's Alicia the popular one, she wasn't as popular as Katie and Rihanna but she was outgoing and went through many boyfriends. She could be the funniest out of all of us though.

One of the main reasons she was friends with us was because she is bullied for being white- I know right la push can be racist , but Alicia worked this to her advantage she was seen by guys as desirable, one of a kind but some prejudice snobs still called her milky white- honestly were not in 7th grade!

"Edie, Katie stop fighting please" Taylor mumbled, she was the peacekeeper always had her nose in book, like now she was reading Nicolas Nickleby by Shakespeare.

I suppose she took after her brother Sam Uley, he was an elder and was rumoured to run some sort of gang at his house, Taylor trusted us to not believe the rumours but Alicia always hit back with "how does she know, she hasn't been living with him since he met Emily" Edie then hit her and made her swear not to say anything.

"so, Kim how was the weekend with your delightful sister", sarcasm lacing Taylor voice. I mentally thanked her noting that she was trying to distract the other two.

"well I only got five comments on my hair and seven comments on my skin" I commented realising I made it till 8:05 without talking- a new record! As for the skin comments my forehead was pretty notorious for breakouts but hopefully mum would be taking me to the doctor soon- if she had time for me.

"ugh seriously no offence," when Alicia said this it usually was offensive, Taylor raised an eyebrow me," but you sister needs a good whack!" she shouted whilst backing up her point by hitting the brown bus seat.

"mine too!" Edie piped in, it was common knowledge that Edie was out place in family, both her parents are singers and her sister is teen royalty. Basically, our group was a bunch of rejects.

Are bus rocked to a stop, and we hopped out to head into the very small Quileute Tribal School, when I say small I mean 40 pupils in each year, 15 in each class. Pretty small compared to nation average of 752 in a high school. Ours was 160 so I knew everyone's middle names, their first pet and whether they liked football.

As you can imagine gossip travelled fast, and that's how I found out in my first lesson (art) that Jared hadn't turned up yet, I could see his fan club (yeah, he has a frickin' fan club!) they were freaking out, their new miniskirts were bought for nothing, on the inside I was as well, not for the miniskirt reason but was he ok? Was it because of this morning? I hate to admit but Jared was on of the other reasons she hadn't run from la push.

"yeah, his mum said he had a fit or something," Vicky was whispering to Samantha, I used to play with them when I was younger.

"a fit?" I asked

Vicky turned around dumbfounded for second, trying to figure out who I was- great in one of the smallest school of the USA I was still under the radar.

She recovered," his mum told my mum that he was shaking non-stop and was burning hot but he ran out the house before his mum could calm down."

Vicky turned around and just prayed lunch would come quicker so I could discuss with the others, my praying because not long later after maths, geography, Quileute speaking and English lunch was here, I walked out of class meeting up with Edi seeing she just had science across the hall. We starting chatting about the complicated equation of an acid plus acid equals salt and hydrogen.

"I asked Mr Turner about the effects of slat plus acid and he said." I looked up to see what stopped Edie talking, I should have known. There's only one way to shut up Edie. Moe specifically a person. Paul Walker.

Ever since 3rd grade when Paul couldn't square 20 and Edie showed him up and answered Paul has never forgotten it, his favourite past time was bulling Edie I am pretty sure he set the world record for most nicknames:

Nedie (nerdy and Edie)

Dork/dorko

Dwedie (dweeb and Edie (this was his favouriote))

Tech wedie (tech ween and Edie)

Egghead

Freakedie

Know-it-all-edie

I could go for days but back to the story, Paul swaggered in with his goons who followed him around manly for protection. He was easily 6ft with muscles on every part of him- what happened to the lanky boy I knew last year who was smaller than me. I swear most of the boys in this school are on steroids.

Edie visibly trembled and awaited the wrath of Paul Walker knowing there was no out running him, I stepped in front of Edie protectively- yes, I was shy but I stood up for my friends!

"what do you want Walker," I sneered

"well, well, well little kimmy poo is standing up for dwedie isn't this surprising," his goonies laughed at his joke.

"Kim just go to the lunch hall I'll meet you there," Edie started mumbling

I turned sharply and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly," no these ends now," everyone at one point had seen Paul taunting Edie and I was fed up, one time me and Alicia found her crying in the toilets about it, Taylor found out and kneed him the groin. He never forgot that too.

"yeah run along kimmy poo," he motioned with his hand but I ignored the laughter of his friends and turned back to him.

I glared," you don't scare me Walker! So, stop bullying Edie,"

Paul guffawed," oh look dwedie you need another friend to stick up for you!"

Edie stood up straighter "leave me alone Paul," she looked unsure of her own words and whispered. I wasn't certain that he heard them but apparently, he did as he stepped right up close to Edie and bend down to match her level.

"what did you just say?" Paul said in a condescending tone, he was almost daring her to retort.

"nothing" she barley spoke I stood on enraged wanting to interrupt but knowing there was no way I could.

"exactly. You are nothing. Nothing. Always will be." Paul whispered, for a second it looked like they were going to kiss but I must be demented because the pure look of hatred in Pauls eyes was scary.

A tear dropped from Edie's eye and her bottom lip quivered Paul turned away and muttered," pathetic." his friends laughed. Pure anger took over me- this was unusual.

," hey Paul." He turned automatically and all of a sudden, my fist was making contact with Pauls nose, Edie gasped, his friends were speechless and Paul mad a cry of pain the same time I did. Ow Paul has a really hard nose. A really hard nose. Like a rock. I grabbed my fist squeezing it , Edie was staring at Paul in shock , he was bent double.

Then all of sudden his whipped up showing up the crimson trickle from his nose to his chin and the he did the last thing I thought he would he ran away, pushing past friends but his hands and torso were shaking violently just like Jared.

Edie burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys just thought I should start putting these before each chapter.**

 **I am from the UK so thats the way I am going to write.**

 **please review because it encourages me to upload more frequently if i know people like what i write.**

 **I do not own twilight or Harry Potter ( this isn't a crossover just I used a quote)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Journey

* * *

I numbly walked to the lunch hall still cradling my aching hand, God he really has a hard nose. Edie had been double bent with laughter for the past minute but I was still dumbfounded by Pauls reaction which was very similar to Jared's fiasco this morning. I had no more time to deliberate about it because were arrived at the lunch hall at our claimed table.

Edie was giggling like mad, "guys, guess what!"

Taylor looked up confused, her piercing hazel eyes questioning mine, I just stared blankly into hers." Kim just punched Paul Walker in the face!" Edie shouted this so the whole lunch hall looked at us for a second and started chatting avidly. Like I said gossip travels fast here.

"Kim what!?" this reaction was expected, even though Paul bullied Edie everyday Alicia still maintained a crush on him, all of us expressed our view of 'how could you, he literally has two brain cells and bullies Edie' but she gave us look which told us not to mess with her, those manicured French nails did look dangerous.

"he was literally telling Edie she was worth nothing" I defend myself and look at Edie's tear-stricken face that was uncommonly righted by a wide smile at my comment she gave Alicia a sad pouted look.

"yeah but you didn't have to break his nose!"

"how did you know I broke his nose?"

"YOU BROKE HIS NOSE?!" Taylor and Alicia's voices mixed together. Again, the lunch hall looked at us slowly piecing it together. Annoyed at all the attention I rested my head on my arms closed my eyes, I knew Taylor was annoyed for a different reason. She kept us all in check, our in-school mother, our leader in a way.

"look at me Kimberley Alexandra Grace Jackson" I obliged and looked at Taylor.

"I know Paul is an idiot but you have to keep your anger under check, ok?"

"ok."

Lunch was boring from then on so I tuned out as usual and went back to pondering on the anger case (my very well thought out name for Jared and Pauls outbursts). I came up with no conclusions or anything to explain their weird behaviour.

* * *

For the next two weeks things rolled on at la push no real gossip happened apart from the Forks chiefs (Forks was a quaint village next to la push, it had some similarities to la push, it was boring, it rained a lot, and nothing ever happened.) daughter went rouge for a couple of days.

But one very significant thing happened to me.

Jared still hadn't come back yet.

Yes, I know I sound like I stalker but I swear I am not. Gosh that sounds like something a stalker would say. I was just very deeply concerned about Jared's well-being, nothing else to it. At least that's what I told myself. Ok, ok I was still crushing on him but that's all it was crush.

That is what I was telling myself on a Sunday afternoon whilst writing up my geography report on why tree rings can tell us about the amount of co2 realised that year. I heard the front door open and shut, I knew it wasn't Katie because she was out on her weekly shopping expedition in Seattle. It was my mother.

Anna-Mary Black was divorced to my father after she had me, apparently two children was enough to scare a grown man off. Consequently, she blamed it on me and Rihanna, though she would never admit it, I mean she didn't hit me and she wasn't horrible to us just standoffish. We never really bonded and there was always an absence of love between us. She was our mother only by legal and genetic terms.

As you can imagine we learned to take care of ourselves as she worked two jobs and when she was home you could find her sleeping on the couch or her bed which was where I was convinced she would be. So, manage her surprise when she walked in to my room, last time she did this I was told my guinea pig died.

"Kimberley, I have a new job in Oregon so I'll be gone for a month." And then she left.

I waited until she left the house with her suitcase and then – "aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhh" why, why, why is my life like this. I knew she didn't favour us but really?! I mulled the situation over, buying food and necessities wasn't a problem because I did it anyway. It wouldn't be to big of a difference seeing as she practically doesn't live here, when Taylor asks me if I miss her mine and Rihanna's agreed reply is you don't miss what you've never had.

I say agreed reply because we both decided only on one thing in our life, to remain a united front to everyone else. I told Ri the news when she came home, unsurprisingly she squealed and rambled on about how many sleepover and party opportunities this would mean, she inquired about my run-in with Paul so, I trudged off, shaking my head disappointed about how she couldn't see the neglect we were suffering.

* * *

Mondays- you love them or you hate them, or you're like me and just see Monday as another endless school day. And that's what it was as I stepped off the bus with best friends in tow, just a normal foggy Monday, my kind of day.

"so, I kissed Charlie at Sophia's party and then I kissed Quil, like five minutes later then I go and get a drink and I come back and see Quil and Charlie fighting. I Mean my life is like so hard" Alicia moaned.

"who won the fight?" Edie asked whilst pushing up her glasses by the bridge.

"uh, Quil of course, duh" Alicia sneered

"I am not surprised, the muscle on that boy- I mean its everywhere!" I offered

Taylor laughed at that point we saw the elite. Who is the elite you may ask? The elite consists of usually boys (yeah, la push can be sexist as well) who are descender from the leaders of our tribes or are 'pure bloods' – yes Harry Potter references are being made right now. Anyway, because they are direct descendants the tribe elders LOVE them, so naturally everyone on the reservation loves them, including every girl in QTS. Technically Taylor was part of the elite but because of her indifference to the elite and her lack of enthusiasm for it she wasn't included. Also, she said she wouldn't be able to hang out with us if she was.

As you can guess Jared was part of the elites, so we watched the elites and their groupies (the name for the group of girls that are always over them like a bad rash)

That's when I noticed said Jared walking with his back turned to me his already tall figure suddenly was up by at least half a foot, suddenly first period Art seemed 1000 times better, with a new spring in my step I walked quicker to my locker.

"what's floated your boat all of sudden?" Taylor questioned

"nothing just the possibility of leaning new things in an educational environment surrounded by peers who are enquired young minds"

"let me guess…. Jared sudden tall appearance has nothing to do with it, has it?" Taylor smirked

I dipped my head down and heat rushed to my cheeks, "nooooo" I said lowly in a transparent tone

"hmph, anyway my mum then hugged me like death because she thought I ran away and me being six didn't understand why she was crying, I mean come on I was looking for peanut butter!" I sudden rush of sadness washed over my rare excitement and a frown was comfortably placed on my mouth.

"and she wasn't listeni- hey are you ok Kim?" Taylors soft voice drifted into my ears.

I decided to tell her, Taylor was the sort of person who you could tell anything and she would sympathize and empathize with you," my mum left for Oregon for a new job"

"how long?"

"a month"

She grabbed me into a fierce hug, then grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye with a serious expression, "she will never deserve you and she is missing out, it wasn't your fault ok?"

I nodded, she knew how I felt about the situation with Anna – I didn't think she deserved 'mum'

"ok let's go to Art" I huffed.

We set of down the narrow corridors lined with pictures of QTS students or drawing from previous Art students and Taylor set off for calculus (urgh). I walked into the vibrant art class room with every inch covered in drawings, paintings, sculptures, designs, mannequins. As I sat at my desk at the back, which was right next to Jared's, our Art teacher walked in wearing her casual grey tight buttoned suit against her pale skin. She looked like a solicitor but her clothes didn't reflect her eccentric behaviour.

"ok everybody please be seated," she commented in her crisp English tone which was very similar to mine, we like to reminisce sometimes about our native country. Some people wonder how I am British as I am literally the poster girl for Native Americans with my copper skin and dark hair. Yet still a British at heart.

Snapping out of my thoughts I got on with the work only snapping my head up when the door banged open.

Jared.

His high prominent cheekbones with russet skin stretched over his strong nose, leading to his beautiful dark almond eyes, hidden by thick black brows. His rosy lips and cropped short hair making him 10 times hotter.

I allowed my eyes to drift down to his burgundy loose plain t shirt with his muscular arms falling out, he wore basketball shorts with the Lakers emblem on. Realising I had been staring I looked down at tried to concentrate on work but not enough to notice him walking over to Mrs. Mountbatten- Windsor and exchanged a few whispered words and then walked over to his desk in a few long and surprising graceful strides for such a big thing.

He shuffled into his desk and plonked down and hunkered on with the set of questions on various renaissance artists. Halfway through the lesson after sneaking glances at him every few minutes when suddenly he snapped his head to me and asked in his low husky tone," excuse me umm..."

"Kim" I said staring at the work texture trying to hold back the flow of disappointment, I mean I know I was invisible but really. With tears clouding my wonderful view of the word texture, I took a deep breath and let him carry on.

"Kim" he reiterated," anyway can I borrow a pen mine ran out?"

I grabbed a blue pen from my corgi pencil case, hey I like them ok? Then I finally turned to look hi in the eye to hand the pen over.

I will never forget it, as soon as my eyes met his brown ones, the humming stopped, then it garbled then it made one final boom and silence. pure silence. I registered Jared's face apparently, I wasn't the only one experiencing this change because his eyes wer curious, scared and intrigued all at the same time and – what? No, I think love was swimming in there.

I was freaking out I mean the doctors said I would always hear the humming, you know ever since they diagnosed me with schizophrenia.


	3. SORRY

**I am very sorry that I have not uploaded in the past week but things have been hectic I had a trip away for a week and then homework in a stack load. I will be uploading by Saturday night, that's a promise and hopefully maybe two on Saturday night it depends. Thank you so much for reviewing as long as there are reviews coming in and people out there enjoy my writing ill keep on doing it, once again sorry and thank you.**

* * *

 **This is Ground Control to Major Tom**  
 **You've really made the grade**  
 **And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear**  
 **Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare**  
 **"This is Major Tom to Ground Control**  
 **I'm stepping through the door**  
 **And I'm floating in a most peculiar way**  
 **And the stars look very different today**  
 **For here**  
 **Am I sitting in a tin can**  
 **Far above the world**  
 **Planet Earth is blue**  
 **And there's nothing I can do**

\- David Bowie


End file.
